First Impressions
by the potter family
Summary: oneshot James' first impressions of all of the Marauders and Lily. And their impression of him. Just an idea I had one day. R&R please!


**First Impressions**

_James Potter_

To say I was excited was a huge understatement! This was Hogwarts we were talking about! I've been dreaming about coming here! And now here I was, standing in a group of first years like myself and we were walking into the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall started reading names off a long scroll. The kids would go sit on a stool and she'd put this old tattered hat on their head. After a few seconds the hat would shout out one of the four houses. And that was your house for the next seven years. I was so excited!

"Black, Sirius!" McGonagall called out.

The boys standing next to me went up to the stool and sat down. He had this smirk on this face. Like, I'm too good for all of you. Which completely described his personality. I had sat with him on the train. He was arrogant and superficial. We got along great! I just had this feeling that he and I would become good friends. After all, we had so much in common!

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_ the hat bellowed.

Sirius' smirk grew wider and her walked over to the Gryffindor table. He flashed me a smile before sitting down.

More names were called out. I recognized a few of the last names from my mum and dad talking at dinner. But the next name that I noticed was..

"Evans, Lily!"

I was stunned. Call it love at first sight. Yes, I'm eleven but seriously who cares? This girl was beautiful! She had long-ish red hair. Pale skin and wild green eyes. She seemed a little shy in the train. But she had that I'm-smarter-than-you-and-I-know-it feel to her. If she was a bookworm...ugh. Not going there. I winked at her for moral support. She looked so nervous!

So yes, I had just found my soul-mate right then and there. I'd make her fall for me, just as hard as I'd fallen for her.

"_GRYFFINDOR!" _the hat bellowed.

Names.

Names.

And more names.

"Lupin, Remus!"

He had sat with me and Sirius on the train ride too. He gave off that innocent boy impression. But he wasn't He was just as evil as Sirius and I were. There was something different about him. Not bad, but different. I didn't know what it was, yet. He kind of seemed like he would be a teacher's pet, or even a _prefect._ But everyone has a dark side, hopefully Remus had one that loved causing trouble!  
><em>"GRYFFINDOR!" <em>the hat bellowed.

Names.

Names.

More names.

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

A small boy scurried up to the stool. I knew Peter from the train ride too. The thing about Peter was that he seemed so clueless. But he knew exactly what was going on. He had a devilish mind. I liked it. He'd be a great help for pranking! Yet he has this small vibe about him. Something was telling me not to trust him. Nah, I thought. He seems good.

"_GRYFFINDOR!" _the hat bellowed.

Names.

Names.

More names.

"Potter, James!"

That was me. My cue. I put a smile on my face. As I walked up I silently begged to be in Gryffindor. All my new friends were there. And that Lily girl.

McGonagall put the hat on my head.

_I know where to put you. _The hat whispered instantly.

* * *

><p><em>Sirius Black<em>

James Potter was up. Personally I was hoping he'd be in Gryffindor with me. He seemed like a really cool kid. He was arrogant, like me, but in a good way. Plus he had a wicked mind for trouble. We'd get along just fine.

This James kid was just like me. We both played Quidditch and loved getting into trouble. It's like we were meant to be friends.

He just had to be in Gryffindor.

The brim of the hat opened...

* * *

><p><em>Remus Lupin<em>

James Potter? That's what Professor McGonagall said, right? He seemed sort of cocky. In the way he walked, and his smirk. It was almost as bad as that Sirius Black's.

James had said he liked causing trouble. That made me happy. I did too. I mean I was a complete kiss up to teachers. But hey, I never got caught, or blamed.

I had a feeling James and I would be good friends. If he was in Gryffindor.

The brim of the hat opened...

* * *

><p><em>Peter Pettigrew<em>

James Potter. Wow, he seemed like the cool kid. If I could predict anything, it'd be that James would be popular. He just gave off that vibe. On the train, I tried to make myself seem as cool as possible.

I was starting fresh here, and James could help me with that. James was going to be my friend.

He better be in Gryffindor.

The brim of the hat opened...

* * *

><p><em>Lily Evans<em>

Hmm...James Potter. He sounded like trouble. The way he winked at me before he got on the stool! Who did he think he was? There was something about that boy. He was arrogant. I could just tell. The way he walked, and smirked. Not to mention how his hair was a huge mess. Did he think that was cute? Well, it's not. Well...NO. No it isn't.

Potter was trouble. I could just sense it. But who care, I could just avoid him.

Unless he was in Gryffindor.

The brim of the hat opened...

* * *

><p><em>James Potter<em>

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_ the hat bellowed.

Yes! I thought to myself. I walked over to the Gryffindor table that had my three new friends, oh and that beautiful girl with the red hair.

I saw next to Sirius and across from Remus and Peter. Lily Evans was a little bit down the table. I caught her eye and winked. She rolled her eyes and looked away. She;s be mine, I had seven years to make it happen.

I turned back to my friends and smiled.

Hogwarts was going to be great!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a random idea I had! Tell me if you liked it or hated it! I'll take any reviews! Well, Thanks for reading! ~the potter family**


End file.
